Roseate Hair, Viridian Eyes, and A Brilliant Smile
by SakuraDouble
Summary: 4 POVs. "It’s a wedding that no one wants. But is about to happen."
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Roseate Hair, Viridian Eyes, and A Brilliant Smile**

**A/N**: This is in four points of view. It's also dedicated to: i.dance.in.the.rain, because she's wonderful. She's my newest PM pal, and her Beauty and the Beast takes my breath away. She's a great person all around, and you should totally go read her work... after reading this.

Also, I need to give props to HPBabe91, otherwise known as Missa, or my Mona Lissa. She's been really busy lately, so I'd like to give her this little shout out: Go Missa!

**Disclaimer**: Ah... it's not even worth lying. I do not own. But in the unlikely case that Masashi Kishimoto dies, I am about the 10.8 millionth person in line to get ownership. (Number is probably grossly underestimated, for the record.)

* * *

**Sasuke**

Her roseate hair is tied back and styled, with an ivory orchid off to the side.

Her viridian eyes are bright and blissful, looking towards to future- it's been a while since he's seen them that way.

Her brilliant smile is so stunning that he almost has to look away.

_Almost._

Of course, none of it is for him. It's for Naruto. His friend. His enemy. His teammate. His challenger. They had both been vying for the same prize- a beautiful, porcelain cherry blossom with more power than anyone could ever imagine. Despite his head start; after all, Sakura had liked him when they were younger; Naruto had won.

As she reached the dobe, her features softened and she looked up at him with a look that he imagined was brimming with emotion, dedication, and love. And that's when Sasuke decided he couldn't stand it anymore. He slipped out, silently wishing them all the happiness in the world.

Not.

* * *

**Sakura**

Her roseate hair is done up with the flower that had always reminded her of him, the way he always tried to be so strong, but always had this _one thing_ that could crush him to pieces.

Her viridian eyes sting with tears for him and his stupid cause, but a little mascara touch up and a tissue hid the evidence.

Her brilliant smile isn't all that brilliant- it is a believable, but fake, grin to be pasted across her features to let all of Konoha know that she is happy.

At least, to let them think that.

As she reaches Naruto, she lets her façade drop. He knows. He knows that their relationship was platonic. That she loves him like a brother. That the Uchiha survivor is the only man she has ever been in love with, and despite the fact she is about to marry him, her best friend, she is still only in love with the "teme," Sasuke-kun.

Naruto had been upset when Sakura told him the truth, but he accepted it.

…Right?

* * *

**Naruto**

Her roseate hair gleams; he loves it.

Her viridian eyes are haunted and tormented and infatuated, while at the same time the most beautiful thing he has ever seen; he loves it.

Her brilliant smile is faked, but he adores it in it's artificial splendor… because he loves _her_.

She knew. When they were twelve, he had been the biggest flirt, always catching her attention, even if it meant he got a punch to the head because of it. But as they got older, he tried to be more subtle.

His mistake, he supposes.

Because when she came to his door, a few months ago, begging and pleading with him to marry her, he had assumed she returned his devotion. Later on, she told him that she still loved Sasuke (bastard), but that he was her best chance for a real life.

"You're my best friend, Naruto. Please, do this for me?"

And he had said yes, the dupe he was. He took it like a sucker-punch, without even considering that he didn't want to live a life as Sakura's husband if she didn't love him.

When she reaches him, he lets his thoughts stop and he looks down at her face, which is filled with emotion.

And none of it for him.

* * *

**Konoha**

The town watches on as the former Team 7 members appear to be making the biggest mistake of their lives.

Bigger than Uchiha Sasuke's leaving for Orochimaru.

Bigger than Haruno Sakura's short-lived dating of Sai.

Even bigger than Uzumaki Naruto's switch over from ramen to sunflower seeds.

It's a wedding that no one wants.

But is about to happen.

Damn.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not updating until I get ten reviews, so until then, you don't get to know what happens. That's the deal. And, just so you know, I accept "lurker" reviews.

-SakuraDouble

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Roseate Hair, Viridian Eyes, and A Brilliant Smile**

A/N: I AM NOT WORTHY!! Please, I beseech thee to forgivest thou for being such a lame-o and not updating when I said I would. (Ignore the first part of the sentence; we're reading Romeo and Juliet in English). I realize you all are amazing and Katie has been stupid, and busy, and caught up with her new and wonderful boyfriend, and-  
Alas, I regress. Just like Naruto. I'm not leaving you out in the cold, no matter how many goings-on are going on in my life. Which is why I dedicate this to every single one of my wonderful reviewers. You guys are just so FABULOUSLY AMAZINGLY FANTASTIC that i cannot come up with more to say about you. But keep doing what you're doing. It makes me get my ass in gear.  
Anyway, I apologize and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: No. Just, seriously, no.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Her roseate hair is stuck in his mind's eye.

Her viridian eyes will not fade from his sight.

Her brilliant smile is permanently etched into his brain.

And he can't do anything about it.

He knows she doesn't love him. That she hasn't since her childhood infatuation back when they were Genin, and twelve, and stupid, and silly. Well, she was.

He had been the cold one. The survivor. The avenger. And he hadn't cared. She was nothing more than a distraction, and anything that took away his focus from his mission was something to be avoided at all costs. That included annoying little girls with stupid pink hair who would grow up to be _the most beautiful, delicate, amazing creature to ever walk the earth_-

Kami, he had been an idiot. But now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to plan. Could he win her over before the "I do's."?

Probably not, but that was where being the Uchiha prodigy came in handy.

* * *

**Sakura**

Her roseate hair was a waste of time- no one knos how much time it took to get it so perfectly styled.

Her viridian eyes burn with the tears she's still trying to keep all of Konoha from seeing, the tears that feel like little icicles and that seem to pierce her heart every time one slides from her eye down the bridge of her nose, past her lips, finally dropping from her chin onto her perfectly white dress, which is now mattered with the shards of those icicles.

Her brilliant smile cracks- and she _knows_ they can see it.

Shit- there's almost no point in the charade now. It's not like _he_ even **cares.**

But she has to keep going- this was her idea, her plan, and damn it, she is going to follow through with it. She owes herself that much. Well, actually, she owes herself nothing. But she does owe Naruto at least that much. As the priest talks, she glances around. Yeah- he's definitely not here. She'd know if he was. And as she retrains her focus on her "beloved" groom-to-be, she's suddenly startled.

… Are those tears in _Naruto's_ eyes?

* * *

**Naruto**

Her roseate hair is not for him.

Her viridian eyes are not for him.

Her brilliant smile is also not for him.

It's all for the fucking teme.

Of course, he loved her. He cared about her and protected her and made sure nothing ever hurt her and **made sure her every need was met and**-

Alas, he regresses. Because it's his fault. It's all his fault. He should've said no. He could've told her. She had asked him numerous times _if he was sure, if he was okay, if this was really what he wanted to do._ But did he say anything that made it seem like he wasn't one-hundred percent certain about this entire plan? No. Of course not.

Because if he has any pride, and if he lives by anything other than his ninja way, it's this. _"Do not break Sakura's heart…._

_….. It's the one thing that keeps you a step ahead of Sasuke-bastard."_

* * *

**Konoha**

Those kids need to learn. There's no way they can do this. Absolutely no damn way. It goes against all that is right with the world.

How can Sakura not end up with Sasuke?

How can Naruto not realize Hinata's been all over him since the beginning?

How can they be willing to do this to themselves?

Can't they just realize the facts and get on with what Kami has been planning for ages and stop messing with the fates?

Because this is one wedding that no one wants.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I realize that I am unworthy. But that doesn't mean you can't review. It gets updated the minute the review count hits thirty. So press the purple button- you know you want to.

Love you all! Especially you.

-SakuraDouble

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Roseate Hair, Viridian Eyes, and A Brilliant Smile**

**A/N**: I lied a little. I'm updating now. While I'm still short five reviews. But you know what? I was inspired. So I'm sure you'll deal with it. This is dedicated to: i.dance.in.the.rain, Miss Aerith, and HPBabe91, for not giving up on me when I go on hiatus. You guys are the reason for this little chapter/love child of a plot bunny and my imagination. You guys are the best and I love you!

**Disclaimer**: If I did, I'd be rolling in money. Not spending time that I should be studying for my finals, writing fanfiction. That's going to be a 'No.' Sorry to disappoint any of you. However, maybe when I see how that whole "Naruto ownage" plan is going, I won't have to put this anymore. But until then, I don't have the money I'd need in the case of being sued. Oh, well.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Her roseate hair will be taken.

Her viridian eyes will be claimed.

Her brilliant smile will be owned by him, and him only. No one will be allowed to make her grin except for him and it will be his job in life to do so at least once every hour. Forget the S-class missions; this will be his new duty.

And he intends to follow through with the plan.

Mind you, he's always been considered a genius. Well, at least, since he was seven and was the only one who could throw the shurikan without hitting the sensei.

But, right now, as much as he'd like to try for the the ice-y facade he's spent the last decade and a half perfecting, he's showing emotion. He's feeling vulnerable. Hurt. Lost. And, maybe for the first time in his life, concerned. Concerned that this is going to be the one thing that doesn't flutter into his hands, that this is going to be his "one that got away".

After all, how many times can you win them all before Kami turns his good fortune onto someone else?

All that's left for him to do is try... and hope.

* * *

**Sakura**

Her roseate hair is ready to fall out of its intricate fashion.

Her viridian eyes are severely smudged. She can feel it. But if she tries to fix it in front of everyone, they'll know. So the mascara can lay in inky clumps and she'll do her best to imagine it's not there.

Her brilliant smile is feeling more and more like a grimace as the minister rambles on and on. Can't he just hurry it up? Can't he just marry them so she can stop rethinking and over thinking and under thinking and start not thinking at all?

Of course, that was never her way. She was the analytical one, for sure, the one with the mind as sharp as a tack. She had always figured out those kunai trajectory problems first back at the Academy. But why was it now that she felt like the dunce of the class of life?

She couldn't win Sasuke. And Naruto was trying to hold back tears, she could tell. How come she couldn't solve the problems of her own? The ones that didn't come with an answer key?

She can only think of one thing left to do.

* * *

**Naruto**

Her roseate hair seems to be wilting.

Her viridian eyes are losing their shine.

Her brilliant smile looks very, very pained.

And he knows. That he can't do this. It may break her heart, it may make her relieved beyond belief, but he cannot go through with this wedding.

Because he loves her. And to tie her to him, in the hopes that one day she comes around, is not love. " If you love something, Set it free... If it comes back, it's yours, If it doesn't, it never was yours..."

He doesn't think she's coming back. But he won't know until he sets her free.

And there's only one way to set her free.

* * *

**Konoha**

The city listens in as the priest continues...

"Haruno Sakura, do you take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? Forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

And all of Konoha is holding its breath.

Because no one wants this wedding.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey. Next landmark is 35. When the review counter hits 35, you'll get updated. Just because I went soft and pitied you this time doesn't mean I'll do it again. Capiche? That means, when you like it, have some criticism, or just want to 'squee', hit the purple button. It'll make the next chapter come faster, I promise.

Oh, and I apologize for the American style wedding. It's the only one I have any background knowledge on.

-SakuraDouble


	4. Chapter 4

Roseate Hair, Viridian Eyes, and A Brilliant Smile

**A/N**: I realize I am a bit behind on the update (I was in Naples without a computer in sight), but I am very happy with how this turned out, so I hope you'll enjoy and review anyway. I would also like to dedicate this to Annabell Kim, who taught me a very important lesson. _"For future reference, it would be wise to not set a review goal for your updates. You should be writing not for fame, but because you love writing. I understand getting reviews can be the most exciting thing in the world, but we fans are waiting for an update!"_ This is a good point. I'll keep it in mind for future stories. :) Anyways, after this chapter, I am considering this done. So I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I am doubting this'll happen ever. But right now? I definitely do not own anything. It's one of the problems with being under 18.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Her roseate hair seems to flutter in front of his eyes.

Her viridian eyes seem to be staring at him with such pain.

Her brilliant smile is the reason he goes back, and he throws open the doors, not caring where they are in the ceremony, and is about to utter, "I object!" when he hears that melodic voice. The melodic voice of the girl he loves say, very softly, "No."

And he listens while the rest of the congregation lets out their breath.

He sincerely hopes this means what he thinks this means. He needs her to love him back. He needs her to want him, to take him, to have him, despite all his faults and flaws. He needs her to walk down the aisle and throw her arms around him, to tell him how she feels the same as he does, and that's why she couldn't go through with it.

That has to be it, right? That has to be exactly what'll happen, right?

Maybe Kami hasn't run out on him yet.

So he holds out his hand for when _his_ Sakura comes running down, when she needs something... or someone, to hang on to.

* * *

**Sakura**

Her roseate hair has fallen completely out of its intricate style, and she doesn't care.

Her viridian eyes are pouring tears, gushing as she tries to hide her face from the crowd. She tries not to picture the disappointment in everyone's eyes as she maneuvers her way past everyone and back down the aisle.

Her brilliant smile is no more. There's no point in wearing a mask when everyone knows what's underneath.

She just needs to run. To _runrunrun_ and never come back, and just leave this and Naruto and the city behind, and try to forget her childhood love because it's his fault she's in such a situation like this and she just really, really, needs to curl up and cry on a good shoulder, and she's trying to run, and keep her thoughts straight, and cover her eyes so that she doesn't see them, because surely they are all watching her, and her mind is just on a one way track, not stopping to think, until she feels the brush of her dress.

She looks up, makeup much past ruined and hair falling into her face, with her eyes so full of emotion, and looks into his face. His hand is fingering the soft, swishy material of her dress and he holds her gaze with those eyes that make her melt and lose focus.

And she can only stand still as the man who knows how fragile she really is, how porcelain her heart is, and how many times he's broken it, bends down and puts his lips to her ear and whispers,

"_You're beautiful._"

* * *

**Naruto**

Her roseate hair is messed up, definitetly.

Her viridian eyes are all black around them, from that makeup dohickey wand she was always using to make her eyes "look more emerald." (He remembered her telling him this one time.)

Her brilliant smile, however, couldn't look more genuine.

He realizes that this is the way it had to go. This was the plan, from the very beginning. And, as sad as this should be for him, the groom, jilted by his bride and left at the alter, he's happy. Because when you truly love someone, you just want them to be happy. And whatever the teme just whispered in her ear made her grin like a hyena. So he smiles half-heartedly at the priest, and walks away. He's feeling a mixture of emotions and now's just the time to reflect and enjoy the serenity of life, and the irony of how things work out. Maybe he'll give Jiraiya a call. After all, Pervy Sensei seemed to have a knack for cheering him up.

And when he sees Sakura wrapped in that idiot's embrace as he walks out the church doors, he has no doubt whatsoever, that **that's** the match made in heaven.

* * *

**Konoha**

Happy. Happy. Happy.

They realized their mistake.

There's no disappointment here.

And the wedding no one wanted... ceased.

Now, they can get on to the wedding that many people are more than happy to have. And hopefully, after the groom has healed a bit from this blow, another one.

As opposed to a wedding no one wants, two weddings everyone would like to happen seems like a very good plan.

This... well, Konoha will just chalk it up to that roseate hair... those viridian eyes... and that brilliant smile.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought. Please. And thanks again, Annabell Kim. :) -SakuraDouble


End file.
